


A Penny for Your Kingdom

by oshare_banchou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Skinship, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshare_banchou/pseuds/oshare_banchou
Summary: Yuuri wonders why they even bothered booking two hotel rooms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 6. Written before episode 7 aired.

     Yuuri is distantly aware of the sensation of something tickling his nose. He scrunches his face left and right, twisting and turning in the sheets as he tries to scratch the itch, but it persists despite his best efforts. He’s reluctant to open his eyes, however, not yet willing to entertain the possibility that it might be morning already.

     Because if it _is_ morning, then Yuuri has a long day ahead of him. Through the post-competition haze obscuring his memories of yesterday afternoon, he vaguely remembers having babbled something to the cameras about winning gold together with Victor and the power of love…and _katsudon_ , maybe? And if the sun has indeed risen on a new day, as the faint glow peeking under the edge of the curtains would suggest, then that means it’s just about time to put his money where his mouth is.

     Nope, no sir, most definitely _not_ morning yet, Yuuri decides. So he keeps his eyes shut tight and blindly raises a hand to scratch the itch still plaguing his nose.

     But somewhere along the way, his fingers collide with something hard and flat, and slightly warm to the touch. Something that feels distinctly unlike the sterile texture of crisply starched hotel sheets.

     Curious now, Yuuri slowly opens his eyes—only to find himself nose to nose with Victor. Victor, who for some reason has scarcely left Yuuri’s side since he skated a nearly flawless short program the day before. Victor, who should by all rights be sleeping in a bed of his very own in the adjoining hotel room. Victor, who went to bed last night in a baggy “I <3 Ninja” t-shirt and sweats but is now conspicuously bare chested, Yuuri’s palm pressed flat against the expanse of smooth, alabaster skin. Victor, whose long fingers are clutching the blanket around their shoulders, whose hair is fanned out like strands of spun silver across Yuuri’s pillow—

     Yuuri does a mental backpedal, making a conscious effort not to _stare_ , which is particularly difficult given the fact that there is _so much_ at which he could stare, if he were so inclined…

     He snaps his eyes shut again, then firmly shakes his head, then resolves to get out of bed, morning or not, since he has the Ice Castle’s chance in hell of getting a wink of shuteye while sharing a bed with a half-naked Victor Nikiforov.

     What he doesn’t account for, however, is the fact that Victor has monopolized most of the queen-size bed, backing Yuuri up to the very edge, so that when he rolls over to get up, there is suddenly nothing but air beneath his hands. His arms windmill comically as he scrambles for a handhold, but the dark, unfamiliar room is blurry without his glasses. He soon finds himself about to dive face first into the carpet, on a collision course with the corner of the low bedside table, visions dancing in his head of taking the ice for his free skate with a black eye or a broken nose—until a pair of strong arms catches him around the waist and hauls him back into bed.

     Pulse still pounding with the rush of adrenaline, Yuuri turns to face Victor, whose hands are making quick work of rearranging the blanket around them and pulling Yuuri so close that their knees bump together under the sheets.

     Yuuri looks up and meets a pair of half-lidded glass-green eyes.

     “Leaving so soon?” Victor asks with a drowsy chuckle that makes Yuuri wonder if he is even fully awake.

     There are probably a hundred different witty things Yuuri could say in response, but his cheeks are flushed hot and he’s fairly certain his mind has been addled by the fragrance of whatever brand of pheromone-infused, borderline-illegal Russian shampoo it is that Victor uses, so it’s all he can do to manage a stammered “good morning”.

     Victor lifts his head to peer at the clock behind Yuuri. “Mm, not yet. It’s still early.”

     With that, he snuggles back into Yuuri’s pillow and closes his eyes. Belatedly, it dawns on Yuuri that Victor has every intention of _sleeping_ like this, with their limbs practically intertwined and their noses once again mere centimeters apart.

     “V-Victor…?” Yuuri whispers, his body tensing like a compacted spring as he fights the urge to catapult himself out of bed.

     “Shh…”

     “But—”

     Victor hums another sleepy laugh, eyes still closed as he starts dozing off, but Yuuri feels Victor’s grip on the blanket tighten ever so slightly. “I’m having to share my Yuuri with the world now,” Victor mumbles, his Japanese a little disjointed under the weight of sleep. “But they can’t…have this…”

     His voice is so faint that Yuuri wouldn’t have heard him at all were it not for the fact that they are lying close enough for the cadence of each warm, breathy syllable to sear his cheek like a hot brand.

     Yuuri is struck speechless, though anything he could or would have said ultimately makes no difference, since the gentle rise and fall of Victor’s chest signals that he has drifted back to sleep.

     Long moments pass before Yuuri remembers that he too needs air in his lungs in order to breathe. He inhales deeply and focuses on relaxing each part of his body from head to toe, letting Victor’s comforting warmth melt away all of the tension and nerves.

     “Yeah,” he finally says, voice hushed and reverent. “I know.”


End file.
